Una cita con los Blade Breackers
by Fantasma de la niebla
Summary: ¿Quien no desearia tener una cita con ellos? Entren y lean les conviene creo yo n.nU
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, pues como tenia una como idea desde que empezó febrero de hacer un fic asi, ya que este mes es el mes del amor y pues quería proponerles que sea un fic interactivo ya saben (o como se le diga) donde ustedes participen, es algo asi como un concurso donde ustedes saldrán con nuestros queridos amigos de los bleade breackers, y asi, si están interesadas dejen los datos siguientes.

Nombre: el que quieran que tengan

Edad: contando que nuestros chicos van a tener como 18 en el fic.

Descripción: tanto físicamente, como de carácter y vestimenta

La cita: donde quieren y como quieren que sea.

Con quien quieren la cita: Kai, Takao, Max y Rei. Bueno también pueden ser alguno más.

Al final del mes terminaremos de hacer las citas, pero mientras el trascurso de esta se ira votando, claro por medio del r/r (no se vale votar por ustedes mismos) y la tres que tengan mas votaciones tendran un fic hecho para ellas y con la trama que quieran ellas. n.n por favor dejen r/r.


	2. Cita uno

Jaja pues aquí les traigo la primera cita, espero y sea de su agrado, y muchas gracias a las que han estado dejando sus datos y gracias a Edi por dejar su r/r espero sigas leyendo el fic XD. Por cierto neko-no-saint me faltaron algunos datos tuyos, falto la vestimenta, con quien quieres la cita? donde? Y como?

**Capitulo 1**

**Un día más para poder besar a Natsumi Arias**

La mañana era hermosa, se había levantado temprano, deseaba tanto ir a esa cita, aquel chico le gustaba mucho, amaba esos ojos dorados muy parecidos a los de un felino, su sonrisa y su cabello largo y negro que muchas veces se mecía con el viento, sin embargo aun no le confesaba lo que sentía por él, aun no le decía todo aquello que guardaba su corazón. Se miro al espejo ahí estaba ella con sus cabellos azul cielo; sus ojos entre azul oscuro y azul claro; su piel blanca; bastante bella a decir verdad. Se había puesto la mejor de sus ropas su top blanco, delineado de la parte de arriba con azul y su falda blanca grafilada que al igual que su top estaba delineada con azul, pero al contrario de este en la parte baja. Miro su reflejo una vez más, sin saber si una niña de 14 años conquistaría a un chico de 18.

Espero que si –se dijo así misma con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una pequeña bolsa blanca, para después salir de su casa.

Camino por largo rato entre las calles de la enorme ciudad, pensando simplemente en él, ni siquiera prestaba interés a lo que había a su alrededor, llego a una plaza que estaba repleta de niños, y en el centro era adornada por una bella fuente de dos enamorados a punto de besarse. Sin embargo ella no miro eso, vio al chico que estaba al lado de esta, vestía de forma elegante por así decirlo, lo miro un largo rato antes de acercarse a el.

Rei –le dijo sin apartar la mirada, ahí estaba aquel que se encontraba en sus sueños.

Hola Natsumi –le sonrió el chico de forma amable.

Jeje ¿Te hice esperar mucho? –le pregunto con curiosidad, mientras se sentaba en una orillita de la fuente.

Pues no, no mucho –siguió sonriendo sentándose a su lado.

Que bueno –sus mejillas se enrojecieron al sentir la cercanía del chico -¿no quieres ir a pasear? –le pregunto tratando de esquivar la mirada de este.

Si, claro –tomo su mano para ayudarla a levantar.

Platicaron gran rato, mientras caminaban, como si tratasen de conocerse mas aunque ellos ya llevaban bastante tiempo de ser amigos, de hecho llevaban casi un año de conocerse y varios meses de gustarse aunque ninguno lo expresaba por temor a que el otro lo rechazara. Se detuvieron en un puesto de helados, pues el día estaba muy soleado y hacia bastante calor.

Yo, lo quiero de fresa –dijo Natsumi sonriente esperando con ansias el helado.

Si y a mi me da uno de chocolate –el señor atendió a Rei y este pago los dos helados, le entrego el suyo a la chica –vamos a sentarnos.

Si –dijo ella algo cansada de caminar, pues sus zapatos a pesar de ser muy parecidos a los de bailarinas de valet eran muy cansados.

Así, como te decía –dijo Rei retomando su platica de antes de que pidieran el helado –entonces Takao se callo encima del pastel, Jaja se batió todo, lo hubieses visto fue tan chistoso y todo por estar pelando con Hiromi.

Jeje me imagino que si, jaja se debió ver tan chistoso, lastima que me lo perdí –rió Natsumi sin apartar la mirada de Rei.

¿A todo esto por que no fuiste? –le pregunto curioso mirándola a los ojos.

Ah, eso porque, bueno tú ibas a ir con Maho –le dijo algo molesta –y bueno creí que yo estorbaría ahí.

Tú jamás estorbarías –tomo la barbilla entre sus manos y estaba tan cerca de rozar los labios de la chica, cuando de pronto sintió algo húmedo en su camisa.

Tu… tu helado –dijo señalando la camisa de Rei –"maldito helado" –pensó para si misma.

Jeje ya estoy como Takao –se levanto de la banca –caminemos.

Sep –dijo parándose de un salto.

Caminaron por un rato mas, ya estaban algo artos de caminar, pero era la única forma de evitar aquel nerviosismo que se apoderaba de ellos y muchas veces los hacia decir cosas incoherentes. Rei se detuvo de pronto al ver a una joven vendiendo rosas, se acerco a esta y compro dos, dejando a una anonadada Natsumi. El pensó que esta tal vez seria la mejor forma de confesarle lo que sentía hacia ella.

¿Para que son? –pregunto ella mirándolas con detenimiento.

Para ti –le dijo entregándoselas con una sonrisa dejando a un lado su corazón que le latía fuertemente –es que Natsu, tu… yo… tu me gustas –se acerco lentamente a ella, quedando a milímetros de sus labios.

Rei, yo, tu también me…-fue interrumpida pues un balonazo callo en su rostro evitando que pudiera ser besada –AY SABEN DEBERIAN TENER CUIDADO AL JUGAR –les grito molesta –PODRIAN LASTIMAR A ALGUIEN –les paso el balón y después miro sus rosas –ay se rompieron –las miro con tristeza.

Te comprare otras –Rei le sonrió de forma amable, tratando de animarla.

No es necesario, yo… -pero fue inútil tratar de detenerlo, pues el ya había corrido a comprar otras dos del mismo color.

Ten –le entrego sus nuevas rosas.

Rei yo, tu también me... –una gota callo sobre su rostro, miro al cielo al parecer había cambiado el clima de nuevo.

Parece que tendremos que regresar –tomo la mano de la chica protectora mente y comenzó a caminar.

Regresaron a la casa de Natsumi en silencio, ella empezaba a sentirse algo mal, tanto que se había esmerado para que eso pasara y ahora su gran momento había sido arruinado, por un helado, un balón y el extraño clima, pareciese que todo estaba en su contra. Miro varias veces a Rei quien no dejaba de sonreír tal vez el tomaba las cosas con calma y ella debería tomarlas igual, pero era tan difícil. Llegaron a su casa y Rei la dejo en la entrada sin decir nada, estuvo a punto de marcharse, a no ser porque fue retenido.

Rei espera –dijo Natsumi tomando su brazo –tu… yo, tu también me gustas y mucho –se paro de puntitas tratando de quedar a su altura y acerco sus labios a los del chico, este simplemente sonrió y se dispuso a esperar aquel beso.

Rei amigo ¿Qué crees? –y aquel beso de nuevo nunca llego, pues Takao había llegado a interrumpir.

AY TAKAO –gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué? ¿Hice algo malo? –pregunto curioso mirándolo.

No –dijeron de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

Bueno ¿Qué es lo interesante? –pregunto Rei mirándolo.

Pues están vendiendo nuevas piezas para beyblade, anda acompáñame –mas que suplica fue una orden pues ya casi se lo llevaba arrastrando.

AY TAKAO LO LASTIMAS –grito algo exasperada Natsumi.

Nos vemos mañana Natsu –Rei solo se despidió con la mano mientras seguía siendo arrastrado, y así terminaba su tan esperada cita –"Mañana, un día más para poder besar a Natsumi Arias"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y hasta aquí termina espero sea de su agrado, ya saben dejen r/r si les gusto y si no también, y no se olviden que deben votar, ya saben poner en su r/r cuanto le dan, un bien, regular y no gusta a la pareja Natsumi con Rei.


	3. Cita Dos

Hola Jeje pues aquí les traigo la segunda cita y esta si esta un poco melosa, ni yo se porque me salio así, pero bueno gracias por dejar r/r y a las personas que han dejado datos nuevos claro que también tendrán su cita, y no te preocupes Griselda no descuidare el fic y tienes razón Kai es el que mas citas tendrá, eso es injusto jaja

Nata: claro dices eso porque no saldrá contigo

Ay yo no quiero salir con el 9.9

Nata: Aja ¬¬

n.n pues si. Edi claro que me puedes dar una pareja para cada quien incluyendo a Hillary y ha Keny n.n

Bueno ya no los aturdo y los dejo con la segunda cita

**Capitulo 2**

**Formas parte de mi corazón Marian Tao**

En sus ojos azules se reflejo el oscuro cielo, tan oscuro como su negro cabello, regreso a donde estaba el espejo, miro su rostro blanco y checo un poco su ropa, la falda negra y la blusa blanca, que hacían una buena combinación con sus botas negras. Ya se había tardado en llegar, hace varios meses que conocía a aquel chico, en un principio frió y sin casi nada que hablar, quizás ese lado enigmático fue lo que mas la atrajo a él, o tal vez esos ojos color rubí, que no expresaban nada, pero a la vez mucho; o su cabello que estaba en dos tonalidades; o tal vez su piel blanca; simplemente no lo sabia, lo único que sabia es que le gustaba mucho, aun a pesar de que ella tuviera 16 y el fuera dos años mas grande que ella. Miro su reloj, pensando en que tardaba mucho ¿y si se había arrepentido? No, no podía ser, escucho el toquido de la puerta y salio. Ahí estaba el con su seriedad de siempre.

Llegas tarde Kai –le dijo mirándolo atenta entre molesta y feliz.

Lo siento Marian –dijo simplemente este estirándole la mano para que la tomara.

Bueno no importa –tomo su mano con suavidad mientras cerraba la puerta y le sonreía de forma amable -¿A dónde iremos? –pregunto ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Al parque –dijo este sin mucho.

Caminaron, solo ella hablaba mientras el escuchaba, solía ser así siempre, el nunca decía mucho, pero prestaba atención a lo que ella le decía, y de vez en cuando le dedicaba una sonrisa, o muestras de asombro, no es que el no la quisiera o que no le gustara, es que simplemente el era así, no conocía otra forma de actuar, jamás había sentido algo por una persona, hasta ahora, y se encontraba con el inconveniente de no saber expresar sus sentimientos. Para cuando llegaron al parque ya había anochecido del todo.

¿Quieres sentarte? –pregunto Kai viendo que la chica ya estaba algo cansada de tanto caminar.

Si, por favor –Marian sonrió mirando la primera banca y sentándose en ella –parece que no hay mucha gente –miro a su alrededor, casi todo el parque estaba vació, solo había unas cuantas parejitas sentadas en los alrededores observando el cielo y las bellas estrellas.

Es por eso que me gusta este lugar –le dijo con una sonrisa –no hay tanto bullicio, ni gente desesperada por autógrafos.

Jaja supongo que ha de ser desesperante la fama –se recargo con suavidad en su hombro mirándolo.

Si algo –sus mejillas tomaron un tono algo rojizo, ese era el primer contacto cercano que tenia con una chica –le verdad casi nunca te dejan respirar –se rió un poco.

Kai yo quiero decirte que tu… -

Mira la estrella –dijo interrumpiendo lo que la chica le iba decir –se ve bonita ¿verdad?

Si –dijo ella sin dejar de sonreírle –pero una nube la esta tapando.

Jaja esas cosas pasan –se rió de forma algo fría, aunque no lo hubiese deseado, ya era su forma de reír.

Mira globos –dijo señalando a un globero (válgame la redundancia, O.o Que hace un globero tan noche?)

¿Quieres uno? –le pregunto de forma amable, extraña en el.

Siii –dijo ella entusiasmada mirando los muchos globos.

Esperame –Kai se levanto y camino hasta donde estaba el globero, al poco rato regreso con un globo de estrella –esta no será tapada por las nubes –se lo entrego con una sonrisa en los labios.

Gra… Gracias Kai –su corazón le latió a mil por hora –yo Kai –se levanto quedando de frente a el –tu me gustas –Kai se le quedo mirando por un gran rato sin saber que decir.

Tu también me gustas –le contesto con sinceridad – ¿Quieres… quieres ser mi novia? –le pregunto con nerviosismo.

Yo… si –dijo Marian con una linda sonrisa en los labios y a punto de besarlo, pero sintió la lluvia soltarse. Simplemente se miraron entre si.

Recorrieron el parque tomados de la mano sin importar si llovía o no, simplemente su corazón no sentía el frió de aquella agua que caía del cielo, muy al contrario sentían un inmenso calor, que los recorría, era algo tan reconfortante, como un sentimiento encontrado, era entre felicidad, miedo y entusiasmo, no sabían muy bien como describirlo, lo único que sabían es que se sentían muy bien y que querían estar a lado del otro. Kai puso su chamarra sobre Marian, cuidando de que ella no se mojara, aunque la verdad los dos ya estaban totalmente empapados, ella simplemente sonrió y siguieron por largo rato, hasta que Kai se detuvo en un árbol.

¿Sabes? Este es mi árbol favorito –le dijo el mirándola con detenimiento.

Vaya es un bello árbol –miro el árbol que era enorme, se acerco a el y en el tronco tenia tallado su nombre.

Hoy llegue tarde por…-

Ya te dije que no importaba –dijo Marian mirándolo con alegría.

Si importa porque nose si me perdones –Kai la miro tan serio que ella puso su expresión mas fría que tenia –porque me tome la libertad de comprarte esto –dijo riendo mientras sacaba una cadena con un corazón de cristal.

AY Kai no hagas esas bromas –decía algo entre molesta y contente.

Ten –le entrego la cadena, sin parar de reír, sorprendiendo a la chica –siempre he creído que te ves muy linda cuando pones esa cara.

Pero… ¿Qué? –se pregunto mientras se ponía la cadena.

Fue la misma cara que pusiste cuando te conocí, cuando nos peleamos, incluso es la cara que pones cuando crees que te ignoro –le contesto con sinceridad sin dejar de sonreírle.

Creí que, no te habías dado cuenta –le miro a un muy asombrada.

Es que desde que te conocí, formas parte de mi corazón Marian Tao –se acerco lentamente, a ella y la beso con ternura, aquella ternura que no expresaba. Al final su primera cita había sido bella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Les dije esta meloso y creo que demasiado, pero aun así quedo chido, creo yo, pero ya saben dejen su r/r y díganme si la cita les gusto y si le dan su voto.

Bueno nos vemos en la próxima cita hasta luego y cuídense


	4. cita tres

n.nuUU bueno antes que nada perdón por tardarme tanto, lo que pasa es que por un momento se fue mi inspiración, pero ya regreso y aquí les traigo la tercera cita, espero les guste y gracias por sus r/r, y no se preocupen terminare todas las citas aunque me pase después de febrero, pero eso si los datos solo serán aceptados hasta el 28. Bueno ahora si los dejo con la cita.

**Cita tres**

**Por la sonrisa de Melody Kinomoto**

Estaba esperándolo en la entrada del parque de diversiones, tenia sus ojos azul grisáceos, clavados en los rostros de la gente, mientras dejaba que su cabello violeta se meciera con el viento, haciéndola ver angelical con su rostro blanco, se había arreglado bastante bien para él, llevaba una falda de mezclilla deshilachada de la parte de abajo, una blusa blanca de manga larga que descubría sus hombros, y era adornada en el centro por una cruz gótica y algunas letras, y bajo esta una blusa negra de tirantes, y adornando su cuello llevaba una cadena de plata con un dije de un fénix. Miro la calle de nuevo, ahí venia, sus ojos se clavaron en las orbes rojizas del otro, esos ojos que tanto amaba, su cabello de dos colores, aquella piel y su cuerpo tan bien formado.

Hola Kai–le dijo en cuanto el llego hasta donde estaba ella.

Hola Melody –le dijo este sonriéndole de forma fría como siempre - ¿Quieres entrar ya? –dijo mirando el parque de diversiones, no era de su tipo, pero por ella, haría cualquier cosa.

Si, si vayamos ya –dijo emocionada jalándolo al interior.

Entraron al parque, había diversidad de juegos, los cuales todos quería probar Alexia, se formaron en el de las tasas que giraban, atrás de un montón de mocosos, como los llamaba Kai, que se la pasaban gritando y peleando, había mucha gente, y el sol era fastidioso, pero decidió que ese día dejaría de lado su orgullo y aguantaría todas esas cosas, con tal de complacer a las chicas, no entendía porque lo hacia, lo único que sabia es que lo quería hacer. Tardaron un poco mas en subir al juego, pero al fin lo hicieron, el juego comenzó a funcionar y dio un par de vueltas, mientras las tasas giraban en su propio eje.

Fue divertido ¿no? –le pregunto ella sonriente, cuando bajaron del juego.

Hmm –dijo mientras miraba su rostro –si- quería decirle que no, pero su sonrisa lo había hecho cambiar de opinión.

Vamos a otro –dijo Melody aun con emoción.

Bueno –después de todo no le quedaba de otra.

Caminaron, no mas bien corrieron hacia donde estaba la montaña rusa, ahí había aun mas gente que en el otro, la mayoría eran chicas gritando emocionadas, porque se subirían al juego mas peligroso, y así demostrarían que nada le asustaba. Sin duda seria una hora aburrida, o al menos eso pensaba Kai, que odiaba a ese tipo de chicas, por suerte el juego era de su agrado, y mejor aun su acompañante. Miro con horror como una adolescente se ponía a llorar por que no quería subir al juego, eso era algo estupido.

A mi no me dará miedo –Melody lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Hmm –eso ya lo sabia ella no era miedosa.

Al contrario será divertido –rió mirándole con detenimiento.

Supongo –fue lo único que dio como respuesta mientras avanzaba.

Por fin llego su turno y ambos se subieron al carrito de hasta delante, el que según se sentía mas fuerte, primero subieron los carritos hasta arriba, Kai pudo ver como se veía todo el parque desde ahí, era inmenso, luego fueron soltados, dieron un vuelta donde quedaron de cabeza, dieron otra, subieron de nuevo y regresaron por el mismo lado dando las mismas vueltas. Bajaron en cuanto paro, para él había sido algo con bastante adrenalina, quizás no tanta como cuando jugaba Beyblade, pero se sentía bien.

¿Te gusto? –le pregunto la chica emocionada.

Si –le sonrió un tanto frió, pero la chica apreciaba esa sonrisa –fue divertido.

Que bien… ahora a otro –lo jalo y corrió con el a lo que parecía ser un juego que daba vueltas muy rápido.

No había mucha gente, de hecho casi estaba vació y es que todos lo conocían como el juego que seguro los haría vomitar. Subieron rápido, aunque Kai estaba renuente, porque en el camino habían aprovechado para tomar algo, él no quería hacer el ridículo de vomitar frente a la chica. El juego comenzó a dar vueltas tan rápido que ni siquiera sabia donde estaba, después de unos minutos paro. El bajo con unas inmensas ganas de vomitar y todo mareado, varios niños se rieron por como caminaba.

Mira mamá ese señor quiere vomitar –fue la gota que derramo el baso.

Yo no soy ningún señor –le grito al niño con enojo –y no quiero vomitar –el pobre niño se puso a llorar y la madre le volteo a ver feo.

Lo siento Kai –se disculpo Melody algo apenada –yo… creo que no debí pedirte que viniéramos aquí, se que no te gustan, pero si quieres nos…

Vamos a los carritos chocones –odiaba ver aquel rostro triste.

¿Quieres ir? –le pregunto con asombro.

Pues si –le miro ocasionando que ella sonriera.

Y así pasaron casi todo el día, Kai intento pasársela mejor, fueron a los carritos chocones y se divirtieron, se subieron de nuevo en la montaña rusa, a una torre gigante, incluso entraron en el túnel del amor, donde Kai por error se callo al agua, después jugo con los dardos y gano un oso gigante para ella. Fueron a comer helado y pizza, la única comida rápida que tenían. Pero la noche ya había llegado y ya estaba por concluir la cita.

¿A que juego quieres subirte? –le pregunto Kai mirándola fijamente.

A ese –señalo la rueda de la fortuna, por fin tendría un momento romántico con el.

Vayamos entonces –dijo el tomando su mano.

Llegaron hasta el juego, había muchas parejitas esperando que se detuviera. Ella sonrió ese juego era muy romántico. Les toco su turno y subieron las luces de los demás juegos los iluminaban, al igual que las estrellas que se veían en el firmamento. Se miraron un par de veces, sin decir nada.

Kai… yo –por fin se atrevió ha hablar –me gustas –le dijo directa mientras este la miraba con asombro.

A mi también me gustas –contesto con una sonrisa, se acerco lentamente y la beso con ternura extraña en el.

Mira –dijo ella cuando se separo del beso –una luciérnaga –se levanto y la miro por el cristal con una sonrisa.

Kai solo la abrazo y la miro, después de todo su esfuerzo había servido, y todo "por la sonrisa de Melody Kinomoto"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno ahí esta, espero les haya gustado y ya sabe voten y dejen su r/r.

Hasta luego y cuídense

Atte: Fantasmita

PD: no se preocupen actualizare pronto


End file.
